Music From The Heart
by Alyssa5757
Summary: Meet sweet and broken Emma Richards. Now say hello to angry, residential werewolf Paul Lahote. What happens when Paul imprints on Emma? Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

Emma POV

"Emma, it's time to get up!" I groaned as the sound of my older sister's voice reached my ears. I threw off my polka-dot covers and headed to the bathroom. I quickly took a refreshing shower and picked out my clothes for the day. I decided on a tight fitting tan v-neck t-shirt, dark blue jeans, a black hoodie and my gray converse. I hurried down the stairs and saw my sister gathering papers, probably for work. I grabbed a pop tart, said a quick goodbye to my sister and was out of the house with my brown messanger bag slung on my shoulder.

I walked over to my beloved silver 2009 Ducati motorcycle. After hurriedly putting on my helmet, I started my bike and sped off down the road. It was my first day attending La Push High School and I didn't want to be late. You see, four months ago my parents died in a plane crash. They were going on some important business trip in Europe. The pilot somehow lost control of the plane and they crashed into the deep waters of the Pacific ocean. My sister is 21 and is taking an online college course. She also has a job working as a secretary for a First Financial Bank. We decided that we needed to get away from Texas, our home state. Somewhere quiet and far away.

Both of my parents were lawyers, so me and my sister inherited a lot of money. We found a medium sized house in a place named La Push. It was cheap and barely made a dent in our money. It may be smaller than our original home, but I already liked it. The house was really nice, but the scenery was beautiful. Trees were the only things that were around us, and the beach was just yards away.

But I'm no where near happy. I keep a strong front for my sister, Ellie though. I have to smile for her so she won't go into the silence she was in before. I wouldn't let that happen again. I couldn't lose Ellie again. I'm healing, slowly but surely, but I just don't know about Ellie. I'm really worried about her.

As I neared the school my stomach was twisting and turning. I was really popular at my former school in Texas, but what about here? Would they accept me here? I slowed to a stop in the parking lot. I made my way into the small school and immediately saw the principal's office. I stepped inside and waited patiently for the elderly woman behind the desk to get off the phone. I was looking around when I heard her speak.

"May I help you?" she asked nasally.

"Uh, yes please. My name is Emma Richards, I'm new here," she seemed suprised by my southern accent but quickly got over it.

"Okay, hang on for just a sec," she got up from her chair to go into a room I didn't even notice before. She came back with a piece of paper in her wrinkled hand. She handed it to me and returned to her seat.

"That has your classes, period times, and books you'll need to check out. Just head to the library to do that. It's right across the hall," she explained sweetly.

"Thank you," I said nodding. After I got all of the books I needed, I started to look for my first class. I'll be a little late but the librarian gave me a note to give to my teacher. Finally I found it, it was room 19, math class. As I wrapped my hand around the door knob I took a deep breath. I swiftly opened the door and stepped inside. Everyone's eyes were on me, but I just kept my gaze on the teacher. Wordlessly, I gave him the note. He read it, nodding his head while doing so. He looked quite young, maybe 23 and handsome, too. Not that I'm into older men. Ew, gross!

He stood and said loudly, "Class, this is Emma Richards. She will be coming here from now on understood?" Some kids obediently said 'yes sir' while most of them were just staring at him with a glazed look in their eyes. "My name is Mr. Lanley. Um, let's see, you can sit beside Paul. Paul could you please raise your hand?" Some guy in the middle of the class lazily raised his hand looking bored. As I walked away from from Mr. Lanley I swore I heard him mutter, "Maybe she'll get him to behave better," I think I'm just hearing things though.

Paul POV

Mr. Lanley was saying something about square roots when a girl walked in. I didn't pay any attention to her though, as Alexandra Grail waved at me seductively and winked. I smiled. She, let's just say, visited me last night. "Paul could you please raise your hand?" Not even paying attention to him I lifted my hand boredly, still looking at Alexandra. Suddenly a body blocked my veiw of her as Mr. Lanley started his lecture again, writing on the board.

"You're in my way," I stated rudely to the new girl.

"Huh?" she turned her head to look at me. And suddenly it felt as if gravity had no effect on me, and she was the one anchoring me to this world. All thoughts of Alexandra and all the other girls I've been with flew out the window as I looked at her. She was beautiful with wavy long honey brown hair, light tan skin and the most gorgeous hazel eyes I've ever witnessed. "I'm sorry, what?" she asked. I felt like I would faint, her voice was smooth and soft and had a subtle southern twang to it.

This girl was ethereal. Why weren't all the boys bowing down at her like she deserved? How could I have been so stupid looking at some slut when this goddess walked into the room? I didn't even hear her name! She looked down, uncomfortable, and that's when I realized I was still staring. I couldn't look away, I didn't want to let this beauty out of my sight. And with that thought, I knew what had happened.

_"Shit, I imprinted."_


	2. Chapter 2

Emma POV

I heard the guy beside me, Paul I think, say something to me but I didn't quite hear him. "Huh?" I turned to look at him and suddenly we both froze. I have to admit, he was quite handsome. He had black hair that was cropped short, tanned skin and he was big. Not as in fat, but muscular and seemed tall. And his eyes were mesmerizing. They were a dark brown that held intense feeling as he continued to stare at me. What was that? Love? No, that can't be right. "I'm sorry, what?" I asked after I got myself together. Still he did not answer and just looked at me.

I turned and lowered my head in embarrassment and because I was so uncomfortable. Is there something on my face? I couldn't feel or look at my face right now, he's still staring. And I can't get over how he's looking at me. It's like he's somebody that has been blind his entire life just saw the sun for the very first time. "Mr. Lahote, I understand you find math boring, but can you stop focusing on Emma and pretend to pay attention?" Mr. Lanley said from his desk. Paul slowing turned his head to face the front of the class. The whole class was red in the face with laughter. I too couldn't help but let out a giggle.

Throughout the rest of class, I could feel his gaze on me for a moment and then the feeling would stop, and keep repeating. Finally, the bell rang signaling that we had to get to our next class. I got up quickly and walked out of the room. The rest of my classes went by alright, though for some reason, I felt strangely lonely. I was in my social studies class when the lunch bell rang.

I got my lunch from the cafeteria and looked for a place to sit. My eyes landed on a table with three people sitting at it. There was one girl and two boys. I made my way over to them and asked in my most confident voice, "May I please sit here?" The girl looked up surprised and then nodded rather eagerly.

"Sure, it gets pretty annoying hanging around with just boys," she said shyly with a small smile.

"Haha, yeah I bet." I sat down down beside her and opened my bag of chips before saying, "My name is Emma Richards, and yours?"

"I'm Kim Conweller and that is Jack Wellington," Kim said pointing to the boy sitting across from her, "and that's Alex Grey." Alex was sitting across from me. Jack stood out like a sore thumb with his blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin. Alex, on the other hand, fit right in. He was good looking, he had chin length dark brown hair, brown eyes and tanned skin.

"Whoa, where are you from? You have a southern accent," Alex said, awed.

"Haha, I'm from Texas. Sorry if my accent starts to annoy you guys."

"Are you kidding?" Alex said, "I think it's adorable." My cheeks burned red as he said this. And I swore I heard something like somebody crushing plastic. I shook it off though.

"Hey Kim," Jack said, "looks like your unrequited love just became requited," he said nodding his head somewhere behind me and Kim. My curiosity got the best of me as I looked behind us to see some guy staring at Kim.

"I just don't get it. He's gone for two weeks and comes back staring at me like I'm his world or something," Kim said, shaking her head as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Uh, sorry, but what?" I asked. Kim turned to look at me seriously.

"Promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise."

"Okay, that guy that's staring at me is Jared Thail. We've been classmates since kindergarten and I've had a crush on him the moment he asked me to pass the glue."

"Ha!" Jack scoffed, "More like love him, right?" Alex started chuckling at his friend's statement.

"Okay, yes. More like love. But anyways," Kim continued, "Jared has never noticed me. That is, until about a month ago. You see, he had been gone for two weeks without any explanation. And when he shows back up, he's tons bigger than he was before."

"He is pretty muscular," I interrupted.

"Yeah, and get this. When he sits down beside me, he asks me for a pencil so, naturally, I give him one. But here comes the strange part. The moment I looked into his eyes, he started looking at me like I was his world or something. And throughout the rest of class I could feel him glancing at me every now and then," I pondered what she said for a moment.

"That's strange. The same thing happened to me in my first period class. The guy's name was...Paul, I think." Alex's eyes widened.

"You mean that guy over there?" he asked pointing behind me. I turned around only to see Paul staring at me again, along with Jared staring at Kim. I tore my gaze from his as I looked at Alex. I nodded.

"He also disappeared for about three weeks, no explanation, nothing. Just like Jared." Me and Kim shared a confused look. What could be going on here? I had absolutely no idea. I could still feel his gaze on me. And from the way Kim was fidgeting in her seat, I think she could sense Jared looking at her. Suddenly, I got an idea.

"Kim, let's go ask them," I said as I started to get up.

"What? No!" she grabbed my arm and pulled me back down.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Yes because."

"Because...what?"

"Because I said so."

"That doesn't make any sense."

And that's when the bell rang. What _perfect_ timing. Me and Kim walked to the trash can together to dump the rest of our food.

"Hey, what's your next class?" Kim asked me.

"Umm", I pulled out my schedule, "geometry with Mr. Roberts."

"Oh! That's my next class. Do you want to sit together?"

"Sure." I'm happy I've made new friends already. We started to head towards class, our argument long forgotten.

Kim POV

I couldn't stop smiling. I was so happy I was friends with Emma. She seemed really nice and funny. Usually I didn't act so loud, but I guess having a best girl friend will do that to people. I mean I'm really glad I'm friends with Jack and Alex, but I'm ecstatic since I finally have a girl I can hang out with.

I couldn't get my mind off Jared though. I was just so confused by all of this. And Emma is having the same problem with Paul, the school playboy. Really, I think this is all a prank, but I want so much to believe that it's not. I could easily imagine Paul pulling a prank like this. He has bullied me since we were in 5th grade. But, even if I wanted to, I couldn't imagine Jared doing something as mean as this.

I shook my head. I really shouldn't be fretting over this. So, instead, I started smiling again and continued walking towards class with Emma beside me.

Paul POV

I walked into the cafeteria, excited to see Emma again. Ha! I sound like a lovesick fool. Now I understand how Jared feels when he can't be around Kim. All of my classes before lunch were torture. I felt like half of me was missing and I was extremely lonely. After getting my lunch, I scanned the cafeteria before my eyes landed on my beautiful angel walking to the table with Kim, Jack Wellington, and Alex Grey. The thought of others guys even looking at her made me mad. But, before I could go over there and rip those two to pieces, Jake and Embry dragged me over to our usual table. Quil and Jared were already sitting down.

"Guys, I think I imprinted," I said when we all sat down. Wow, Paul, what a good way to start a conversation. Embry, Quil and Jacob all laughed.

"Oh, the irony!" Jacob said through laughs, "The school's biggest player is the third one to imprint!" This made Embry and Quil laugh even harder. However I flinched. How could I have been with all those women. Especially when my soul mate was a beautiful, smart, nice girl like Emma.

The guys seemed to sense my remorse and quieted down. "Paul, who did you imprint on?" Jared asked.

"The new girl, Emma Richards." Her name felt like honey as it rolled off my lips.

"Whoa! You lucky bastard! She's hot!"

"QUIL!" Embry and Jake yelled as I let out a deep rumbling growl.

"Sorry. But it is true," Embry rolled his eyes as Jake stuffed Quil's sandwich into his mouth so he'd shut up. I knew he was joking, but I was still tensed up and wanted so badly to punch him. But then I heard my angel's voice.

"Haha, yeah I bet. My name is Emma Richards, and yours?"

"I'm Kim Conweller and that is Jack Wellington, and that's Alex Grey."

"Whoa, where are you from? You have a southern accent."

"Haha, I'm from Texas. Sorry if my accent starts to annoy you guys."

"Are you kidding? I think it's adorable." I growled again as Grey said that, crushing my water bottle. How could he sit there flirting with _my_ angel. I was about to get up and give the freak a piece of my mind, but Jared seemed to sense this as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Trust me Paul you don't want to do whatever you're thinking," he said seriously. I nodded and tried to calm myself down. We were all quiet after that. Me and Jared just stared at our imprints throughout lunch, the others laughing at us. At one point Emma said my name for some reason and actually looked at me. Our eyes locked for a second before she looked away. How could someone make my name sound so heavenly?

After that Emma and Kim got into some kind of argument when the bell rang. And before I could get to Emma, she was already gone.


End file.
